What is their bond?
by eNough89
Summary: No real date. Sometime in season 2 or towards the end of the season on FRINGE. Hotch is divorce, JJ is still in the team and so is Prentiss. Haven't see Criminal Minds in a very long time, so sorry if I have very little knowledge of the characters and how they have grown. Very out of character but a lot of fun.


**Crossover between Fringe and Criminal Minds. I own neither. **

No real date… Sometime in season 2 or towards the end… Hotch is divorce, JJ is still in the team and so is Prentiss. Haven't see Criminal Minds in a very long time, so sorry if I have very little knowledge of the characters and how they have grown. This is very out of character but wanted to do something different, very different.

Olivia knows Hotch who works in the BAU.

The BAU ask Broyles for help who ask Olivia and the team to help.

* * *

The reunion between Olivia and Hotch is sweet. Both are shock but smiles grown in both faces when they get over the shock and actually hug each other. The BAU team is surprise at Hotchs' smile and interaction with this women and Peter is pretty jealous to see this guy get a smile out of Olivia. Astrid finds Peter's reaction funny and Walter actually says it out loud.

"Son, if I were you, I would put a claim on agent Dunham before someone else does."

"I presume you two know each other?" Broyles ask once both separate but Hotch keeps his hand on Olivia's back.

"Yes, sir."

"Then you can do the introductions. I'm needed back at the office for something else. Keep me posted." Olivia just nods as Broyles walks away. Hotch pulls her back into a hug again, as soon as his five feet away. Olivia laughs and she hugs Hotch back.

"It's so good to see you, Olive." Olivia chuckles and gives Hotch a kiss on the cheek.

"It's great to see you, Hotch." Hotch smiled at Olivia, glad she kept her mouth shut about his nick name.

"I heard about your partner, I wish I would have been there to give you some support." Olivia just smiles at him, giving him another hug and kiss on the cheek.

"No worries. This is my new team: Peter Bishop, civilian consultant, his father, Walter Bishop, head scientist, and agent Astrid Farnsworth, my assistant." Hotch gives all of them a hand shake.

"And they said you didn't have it in you." Olivia looks back at him, giving him a punch in the arm.

"I'll get you alone later and show you exactly I have in me." Hotch leaned his head back and laughs. He turns to his team and starts introducing them; ignoring the look on their faces, all in shock and surprise. They have never seen their leader this free and playful. They have never seen him happy with anyone, not even when he was with his wife.

"This is our senior detective, agent Rossi, our agents, Emily Prentice, Morgan, our liaison JJ, and Dr. Reid." Olivia gave all of them a hand shake and gave Reid a big smile.

"You're not a pain in the ass, are you?" Reid looked down at his feet, a little shy at her question. Morgan couldn't help but laugh.

"How did you guess?" Olivia looked at Morgan and then at her team.

"I work with two geniuses; I can only imagine what his like." Reid quickly looked up.

"Really?"

"Let's not go testing your smartness kid. Just remember we have experience and other stuff." Peter says, giving him a small, very small smile. Morgan laughs again and Hotch looks at Olivia with a smile.

"Do I want to know their history?" Olivia looked at him with a hurt look.

"Just know, they are good at what they do or they wouldn't be in my team." Hotch just gave her a nod.

"Okay. My team will show your team what we are dealing with and hopefully get your ideas on what's happening." Walter quickly started walking forward, Astrid right beside him. Reid was talking, giving him the over view. Morgan was adding things and the rest were looking at Hotch and Olivia's interaction. He had his hand around her waist now and she had her arm on his back. Peter was behind them and heard some of their conversation.

"Is that the reason why I wasn't called to join your team when you got put as the leader?" Hotch whispered loudly into her ear which made her laugh out loud, and had everyone, accept Walter, turn around and look at them. Olivia finally pushed him away, still chuckling.

"Will have that talk later; let's get this done." Olivia walked forward to the rest of the team and Hotch followed. Peter couldn't help but feel jealousy.

As they arrived to the crime scene, both Hotch and Olivia were full professionals. The playfulness both teams saw moments before was completely gone. Hotch was giving details, while Olivia gave theories and Peter translated for Walter on occasion Reid would say something which Walter agreed too but added stuff and Peter translated. As the night arrived, the atmosphere changed; the seriousness was gone and both Olivia and Hotch were showing their playfulness again.

"Agent Dunham, can we have Peter?" Olivia looked at Morgan, shaking her head.

"Sorry, if you get Peter you also have to take his father with you." Morgan face fell a little which made Astrid laugh.

"Fine but we're also taking agent Farnsworth." Olivia gave him a small smile, shaking her head.

"Nope, sorry, she's mine." Peter jumped in.

"Hey, what about me?" Olivia looked at him, her head sideways.

"You're a good genius translator, we all want you." Peter gave her a smile.

"I'm sure we can find an agreement of trade." Emily jumped in. Morgan looked at her laughing; she was giving Peter a flirting eye. Peter turn around to see Olivia, hoping he would see some kind of reaction from her but she was looking at Hotch.

"I have to say, Hotch, you have a very loyal team." Olivia said with sarcasm and a smile.

"I don't hear your team wanting to stay." Hotch through back.

"That's not true. I wouldn't want to work with anyone else but agent Dunham." Olivia turned around to see Walter.

"Thank you Walter. How about we stop on our way to the hotel for dinner? I saw this restaurant which is supposed to be very famous for their peach cobbler." Walter immediately started walking faster.

"Really? Well than let's go." Everyone laughed.

"So this is how you bribe your team?" Hotch said, making his way beside Olivia. Olivia looked at him with a smile and a nod.

"Yup." She said emphasizing the p at the end. She leaned into his ear, which made Peter step closer to them and heard Olivia whisper. "That's how I got you." She finished with a small fast kiss on his cheek and a laugh out of Hotch. This closeness between them both was really getting in Peters' nerves. _Who the hell is this guy? _He asked himself.

They had made their way to the diner, both teams making room on three tables; on one side, Morgan, Reid, Rossi, Peter, and Walter; on the other, Emily, JJ, Astrid, Hotch, and Olivia. All of them were talking freely until Morgan asked the question everyone has wanted to ask but didn't have the guts to.

"So how did you two meet?" Morgan said looking at Olivia and Hotch, everyone else doing the same, waiting for the answer. Olivia looked at Hotch with a small smile.

"Long story," Hotch nodded.

"We have all night." Reid said.

"Jacksonville, Florida." Hotch said which put Peter in alert. _Did he know her when she was a kid? Did he know about her step father? _He asked himself.

"We bumped into each other when we were 17 or so." Olivia said.

"We moved away soon after, going to separate colleges but bumped into each other again, when both of us got into the same field." Hotch followed.

"We bumped into each other in summer camps, winter camps. And we shared common friends." Olivia continued.

"Talking about friends, how did the surprise party go for Billy?" Hotch ask, looking at Olivia who just shook her head.

"Don't know. I heard it went well and he loved it but I got called in and didn't end up going." Hotch gave her a nod.

"Same here."

"Why have we never seen you before?" Emily asked. Olivia looked at her, who was actually looking at Peter. When she turned to see Peter, he was looking straight at her. She quickly diverted her gaze to Walter.

"His with the BAU, I was a liaison with the FBI until some years ago when I got pulled into the Fringe Division."

"Do you actually work with sci-fi stuff?" Morgan asked which got a smile out of Olivia and Peter.

"Just see it in this way, there are some twisted people who want to make the science fiction into reality." Peter said.

"If that will help you sleep at night." Olivia added getting a laugh out of Peter. Hotch saw the interaction but said nothing. He knew, he and Olive were friend and nothing more… sort of…

"So does an alternate parallel world exist?" Reid asked, very serious.

"Of course it does." Walter quickly added which got a laugh out of Olivia, Peter and Hotch at the reaction of the other people in the table. Peter wondered if Hotch knew the truth or was acting.

"Kid, don't let everything my father says to heart. You stay on your side of the reality and we stay on ours." Peter said.

"And we won't have nightmares of either." Olivia added, Hotch rubbed his hand on her back which didn't fail to be seen by the rest of the team. _Did he know about Olivia's nightmares? _Peter asked himself.

"So you met when you both were teenagers, went separate ways, met up every once in a while and that's it." Emily asked, wanting to know more. Both Hotch and Olivia gave her a nod.

"Yes, that's about right." Olivia said.

"We e-mail back and forth every once in a while." Hotch said.

"We both also have work which is very important." Olivia added.

"And let me guess, you take work home just like he does?" Rossi ask, looking at Olivia, realizing the connection this two shared. They were the same person. Walter was also connecting the dots and Astrid was also not far behind in getting the picture. Rossi looked at Astrid.

"Have you ever been interested in the BAU?" Rossi ask her which got a surprise reaction from everyone in his team except Hotch who had actually paying attention to her through the day. Olivia looked proud of her assistant and Peter was trying to figure the question out. _What did he mean by that?_

"Close your mouths." Olivia said to the BAU team. Hotch chuckled at this and looked at Olivia who had a very proud smile in her face. She turned to look at Rossi.

"Don't be thinking in recruiting any of the members of my team, Rossi." Rossi looked at Olivia chuckling himself.

"No, I've never wanted to be in the BAU." Astrid added. "I can handle Fringe because is bizarre and out there but working in the BAU, well is real. It's people and it's just too much." Rossi, Hotch, and Olivia gave her a nod.

"That's one of the reasons why Olive never looked at the BAU herself, agent Farnsworth." Astrid turned around to see Olivia who gave her a nod.

"What special abilities do you have Dunham?" Morgan asked, Olivia looked at him with a big smile. Peter couldn't help but chuckled. Hotch also chuckled, having spent endless summers with her. Olivia looked at Peter who was pulling out a deck of cards, Olivia gave him a smile. He was always carrying them around because they would do card tricks when they were put on hold on one thing or another. Peter passed the deck of cards to Olivia. Olivia took them out and started shuffling.

"You can shuffle?" Morgan asked, playfully. Olivia gave him a nod but then put the deck out for him.

"Pick a card?" Morgan did as she said. "Tell me when to stop?" She put one card at the time, on the table facing down.

"Stop."

"Queen of diamonds." Morgan's mouth fell. Olivia turned to Reid. "Tell me when to stop." She did the same to him.

"Stop."

"Ace of hearts." Reid looked at her, she was right but he thought he could do better. He was a genius after all.

"From top card down, 3 of cloves, 7 of hearts, 4 of hearts, 2 of diamonds, 9 of cloves, J of cloves, and king of diamonds." Reid was turning the cards as she said them and all of them were right. Even Hotch and Peter looked surprise at this, she hadn't done that before.

"You might have a genius IQ Reid but you don't have to be smart in every field of study. We have computers for that." This got a chuckled out of everyone, even Reid.

"So counting cards, what else?" Morgan said, taking the attention away from Reid. Olivia looked at him, shrugging her shoulders.

"Eh, don't worry about it. I never wanted to be in the BAU, I'm no threat." This got a laugh out of Morgan and Emily. Reid decided to stay out of this fight, he had a feeling what was coming. Just like she had put him in his place, she's going to put them in their place. Rossi and Hotch were thinking the same thing and were actually okay with this. Their team really needed to be put in their place every once in a while by an outsider.

"You need a lot to be in the BAU, Dunham." Prentiss said. "Not everyone is meant to be in it." Peter felt a little anger hearing this, he knew Olivia and he knew she was really good at what she did. Olivia saw his expression and gave him the look of '_don't let it get to you. Let her talk._' Peter gave her a small nod and turn back to Prentiss. Hotch saw this interaction and felt very proud that Olive had this connection to her team. He had seen it through and through during the day. Rossi was thinking the same thing.

He had met teams before who were close, who could give each other things they needed at times but this team, he could see an intangible force connecting them all; both mental and physical. Astrid was connected to Walter, who was connected to Peter, who was connected to Olivia who was connected to Astrid, in the sense of they all got each other. Maybe it was the size of the team or them going through things which others could not understand or accept but they had too because it was their job.

Which brought his thinking back to Olivia and Hotch; both shared similar things. Both work for the government, both were workaholics, both took work home with them, both seem to put work before themselves; both seem to be in this bubble of sorts. Rossi couldn't figure out if this bubble was made of a past event, of many past event, of a tragic accident or something else totally different. He didn't rule out love though. Hotch had put his work over his wife and son before, maybe Olivia had done the same. So this meant they could have loved each other but decided to put their work first, separating them and bringing them together every once in a while but not enough to make a life together. _What connected them?_ Russo kept asking himself. Rossi looked at Olivia in aw, he soon turned around to Prentiss and Morgan.

"Prentiss weren't you in a different sector of FBI before?" Olivia asked. Prentiss turned around to look at her. "Isn't your mother an ambassador, somewhere up top?" Prentiss looked at her confuse again. "You were fifth in your class. Know Spanish, Arabic, and Italian. You showed potential. You were brought into the team for reasons you know, not having a lot of experience but were accepted." Prentiss kept looking at her confuse.

"You come from a hard background." Olivia said looking at Morgan. "Run-down neighborhood, no real way out but you fought and did it. You tested in the highest five percent, you were fourth in you class, you are good in defense,-"

"What are you trying to prove? You read our profile, and-?" Prentiss jumped in, Olivia looked at her.

"ID number 67499384, passport number 96854021, lives in 34th street apartment 3B second floor, telephone number 3695543219. Age-"

"Are you good with numbers or do you have a photographic memory?" Morgan asked, putting the pieces together faster than Prentiss. Olivia looked at him.

"You just didn't want everyone to know your age, didn't you?" Olivia asked him with a playful tone, he had learned, let's see if Prentiss had?

"Which one or both?" Morgan asked again.

"She, my friend can do both." Peter said, looking at Olivia, proud that she was in his team. "She can also drink you under the table." He added which got a laugh out of Olivia and Hotch. Morgan looked at Peter, skeptical.

"Really?" Peter just gave him a nod.

"Olive, I thought you slowed down?" Hotch asked, bringing her to his side. She just laughed.

"Hotch, I did." Peter laughed at this.

"Really, do I have to-" Peter started but was stopped by her hand on his mouth.

"Say another word Bishop and you will be walking home after this is finish." Everyone else was laughing but Peter simply gave her a nod and chuckled a little.

"You would be good in the BAU." Morgan said all of a sudden which got Hotch, Olivia, Rossi, Reid, JJ, Peter, and Astrid laughing.

"Took you long enough," JJ said.

"JJ, do you know agent Dunham?" Reid asked her, JJ looked at him and shook her head.

"No, but she was a liaison and let's just say all the liaisons knew who Olivia Dunham was." This got a laugh out of Hotch, Olivia, Peter and Astrid.

"How were you known as?" Reid asked Olivia.

"I did my job well." This got JJ spitting her water from her mouth, which she was drinking. She was laughing and soon after Hotch and Olivia followed.

"Is that what you tell yourself?" JJ ask Olivia looking at her, which only made both of them laugh.

"There are definitely inside jokes there." Morgan said, sitting up and into the table, waiting for juicy details.

"She was the person no one ever wanted to work with." JJ said.

"Why?" Reid asked.

"Let me guess." Peter said. "She was a pain in the ass and didn't accept no." JJ looked at him and gave him a nod.

"I guess some things never change." Hotch said which got a punch from Olivia.

"She was also known to go outside the rules, getting away with it because she twisted the rules, confuse the bosses and they gave up on her, letting her slide because they couldn't find an argument to her twisted argument. Hey maybe that's why you got pull into Fringe?" JJ said and added at the end which got a laugh out of Hotch, Peter, and Astrid. Olivia just looked at JJ with a smile which quickly made JJ back paddle.

"Is that the time? I think I'm headed to bed," which got everyone in the table laughing. All of a sudden Walter shouted which got everyone's attention.

"That's it!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "You're brother and sister!" He said pointing at both Hotch and Olivia. Both look at each other, than at everyone around them and then at Walter before laughing. Everyone in the table was silent, waiting for a confirmation or denial.

"Does that mean his right or that he has finally lost the last marbles that he had?" Peter asked. Hotch and Olivia kept laughing and soon got up, putting cash in the table. Olivia pulled Walter to her and put her arm around his, while Hotch put his arm around her waist.

"Guys! Aren't you going to tell us?" Morgan shouted before they left. Both Olivia and Hotch turn around.

"We've decided that both our teams are useless and will be better off with Walter." Olivia said turning around and walking out the door with Hotch behind her. The team looked at each other and quickly got money out of their pockets, throwing it in the table and running out the door.

"I can't believe Walter figured it out?" Astrid said.

"I can't believe we didn't see it?" Morgan added.

"And we say we are in the BAU." Rossi said.

"I can't believe I didn't see it?" Peter added. Outside sitting in a table was Walter, eating peach cobbler, Hotch and Olivia.

"Thank you Walter for making me a bit richer." Olivia was saying as Hotch looked at her with a scowl. "Five, four, three, two,-" Olivia was counting down before she was stop by Emily.

"Wait, but you said you met each other when you were 17 and that you met up during summers and stuff. Aren't siblings supposed to know each other for a while or have more interaction?" Olivia put out her hand out to Hotch who was reached into his pocket and put cash into her hand. Olivia looked at Emily.

"Thank you for making me 100 bucks richer." She said with a smile.

"You bet on who will figure it out first?" Russo said. Olivia gave him a nod, counting the money Hotch had given her.

"Also on who would put together the dots which didn't seem to fit, like agent Prentiss did. To answer your question, we knew each other before we were 17 but were separated. We bumped into each other again at 17."

"But you knew each other before?" Reid asked which Hotch and Olivia gave a nod.

"I don't think a bond sibling is the same as blood siblings." Morgan added.

"Of course it counts. Sometimes bond siblings, like you want to call them, are stronger than blood. This is a perfect case. They could actually be twins if they wanted to." Everyone looked at Walter and then at Hotch who had his arm around Olivia's waist. One by one gave a nod. Olivia looked up at Hotch.

"Gideon isn't going to be happy that Walter figured it out." She told him which got a smile out of Hotch.

"No, no he won't be."

"Gideon knows you have a sister?" Reid asked.

"I was an intern with the FBI, when I was asked to work with him and Hotch. We acted the same way we did today and it killed Gideon that he couldn't figure it out. It took four days before he gave up and ask as what connection we had." Olivia said.

"He couldn't believe it and was actually mad at me for him not realizing it." Hotch added.

"I told Gideon that when I have a team, that one of them will realize it. For that to happen we would have to have a case together."

"Gideon hoped that his team, you guys in the BAU, would be able to connect the dots. Olivia was pretty confident that her team would figure it out."

"We have sent e-mails back and forth, describing out team members. We had in many occasions bet on who would discover our bond. Earlier today, we chose the last person who would figure it out." Olivia said.

"We bet on who would discover our bond and who will discover our information that didn't add up."

"I bet on Walter putting the pieces together, since the beginning. And that agent Prentiss would call us out on our unfit information."

"I bet that Rossi would discover our bond and that Reid would jump on the information."

"And I won on both." Olivia said with a triumph smile. Hotch saw her smile and push her aside which got a laugh out of her and of the team.

"Now I see it." Peter said.

"Yeah after it was spell out for you," Olivia added.

"Siblings? That's the connection, siblings?" Rossi said, trying to get it through his head. He never thought of siblings.

"I'm in the same boat." Reid said.

"Oh come on." Olivia said, going back to Hotch. "We play around."

"I have a nick name for her."

"We seem at ease with each other."

"We, as you have said it, have a connection. We finish our sentences or thoughts."

"We have shown no sexual intimate connection."

"What's left from the category of bonds?" Hotch finished. Everyone hit their heads, the truth hitting them in the face.

"Wow, your team is slow." Olivia tease.

"Your team is too." Hotch fought back.

"I have two members of my team who didn't see it, you have freaking five." Olivia shouted.

"How much do you want to bet, your boss can't see the connection?" Hotch ask.

"Another thousand says, he knows." Olivia shot at him.

"Another thousand, Olivia you're going to leave me broke." Hotch said back with a tone of playfulness.

"You win, you get yours back."

"And if I don't, I lose another thousand."

"You're just scared. My team is just that good." Hotch gave her a look and grabbed her by her waist, pulling her up in the air, twirling her around, her hair all over the place and both laughing. Both teams could see it now. All of them knew there was a bond there but none of them could see what kind of bond. Now they saw it and they both saw how they each brought out the child on the other.

_**Time lapse**_

"It was great seeing you again, Hotch." Olivia said, giving her brother a big tight hug. Hotch picked her up, turning her around in circles, both laughing. Both teams were saying goodbye to each other.

The case had been solved and both teams had gotten more comfortable with each other. And as the days progress they truly saw the connection Hotch and Olivia shared. Both were finishing each other's thoughts and sentences. Both were in the same page and being together really helped the other move forward. At more than one point of the week, both were so connected that one spoke and the other finished or to the scariest point where they were thinking and communicating through thought. Two minutes later, one will jump and tell the team of the discovery and what the solution was but no one had even heard the process to understand the solution. It was Peter who had saved the day, again. He was very a tune to Olivia, and that connection helped him get pieces of information from her, being able to understand what exactly she and Hotch were saying and translated to both teams.

Rossi had never seen something so incredible. He had never met two people so a tune to each other's thoughts, to the point that they were in the same frequency or wave, than Hotch and Olivia. As the week past he also saw that the connection both share was clearly not of lovers or even close to lovers because he saw the connection between Olivia and Peter. That was another thing beyond his understanding. Hotch and Olivia would get in this bubble and were lost to everyone around them but Peter would look at Olivia and is as if he could read or hear what she was thinking. If it wasn't for him, it would have taken them more than just a week to not only solved the case but to understand what both agents were talking about. But like he thought before, he loved seeing Peter and Olivia. Peter would want to do something but because he wasn't an agent he had no real rights to do so but he wanted to help and protect Olivia; so both would get into arguments. They didn't want the others to see it, so they would do it telepathically.

Of course Rossi didn't believe this, he believed they had worked for so long, together, that they knew each other's thoughts and looks but to Hotch and Astrid and even Walter, they knew. Both would sit beside each other and one would feed off the other for information or comfort. They didn't need to be touching but sometimes that help pass whatever information or feeling they needed from each other go faster. Hotch loved seeing both bicker at each other. A conversation would be happening and he could see Peter about to jump in to offer himself or add something, but Olivia would turned around to look at him, knowing what he was about to say. Peter would look at her and she would look at him and they would have a whole conversation of their own.

This one incident took them about five or so minutes. Rossi had asked Hotch a question but he didn't answer, so he follow his gaze which was on Olivia and Peter, looking at each other. The whole team soon followed and they were silent, listening to them two argue. They could actually see the argument unfold in front of them, by their face expressions. At one point, Peter had put his hand on Olivia's wrist, whatever had been transmitted, getting him mad probably. But this, Hotch saw, angered Olivia much more, that she put her hand over his and looked at him dead in the eye, communicating something that she would not take no for an answer. They spoke to each other a bit more, Hotch seeing Peter defeated but trying to find a compromise, which Olivia didn't like but was listening. His hand loosened in her wrist but her hand didn't from his. They spoke a bit more, now their looks softer than before and the argument going to a conversation. Both at the same time gave each other a nod and turned around to the table. Both didn't notice their audience because Olivia started talking soon after. Telling them what their plan could be, the flaws, the ups, the process and solution. Both teams realize what she was saying, was transmitted between them in the course of five or so minutes. After the meeting all of them have left to their title errands, Olivia flying right out and Peter going with Walter and Astrid, that no one was able to comment or tease them about their silent conversation.

The week went by fast and both teams admit to each other, the BAU team mostly, that they would miss the other and they enjoy each other's company. However one last thing had to happen before Olivia could leave happy or Hotch leave being happy. This time like the last, Olivia won, once again.

"Hey, I have a question," Reid said looking at Hotch and Olivia. "Hotch, you have a nick name for agent Dunham, agent Dunham do you have a nick name for Hotch? I'm guessing sibling have nick names for each other." Olivia turned around to look at Hotch, taking a step back and putting her hand out. Hotch looked at Reid, shaking his head as he took his wallet out and putting a 50 dollar bill in Olivia's hand. Olivia looked at Hotch, waiting for something more. Hotch had close his wallet but the look Olivia gave him, had him opening his wallet again and putting another 50 in her hand. Olivia smiled at him, putting both 50 dollar bills in her front pocket. She turned around to Reid.

"Thank you my dear genius for asking and the answer to your question is yes, I do have a nick name for him, just like he has one for me." Reid looked down when she called him dear genius. Everyone waited as Olivia finish putting stuff in the van.

"Aren't you going to tell us?" Morgan ask, asking the question everyone was wanting to ask but didn't, again he being the brave one.

"Tell you what?" Olivia asked, tilting her head at him.

"What your nick name is for him?" Olivia smiled at him and back at Hotch. She went beside him, putting her arm around his waist and he doing the same around hers.

"Sorry. I bet that someone would ask about the nick name. He said no one would. That was bet one. Second bet was, that I said Reid would finally ask, he said he hoped no one would ask but if they did, he bet that Peter would. I added, because I knew he would be living broke going back home, to comfort him, I would keep the nick name a secret." Everyone groan.

"Ah, come on. What's the fun in that?" Morgan said. Olivia just looked at him.

"What I think is more fun is seeing you guys not knowing the answer and trying to come up with something." Olivia looked at Hotch. "Three, two,-" she started counting down.

"I know what it is!" Peter shouted, going up to Olivia, whispering in her ear. Hotch groan and Olivia laugh. Letting go of Hotch and giving Peter a kiss on the cheek and giving him a big hug; she let him go and jumped on Hotch, who catch her.

"You my dear brother are taking a vacation next summer." Everyone looked at them confuse but were slowly putting the pieces together.

"Hotch, how many times has she won and you still raise the wages of your bets." Astrid said which got a smile out of Hotch. Olivia was still in his arms when he turned to look at Peter.

"Tell anyone and you are a dead man." Hotch told him seriously. Peter gave him a nod and a smile.

"Let me just get this straight." Rossi said. "After the last bet, you bet that if someone guessed his nick name, Hotch would take a vacation." Olivia gave him a nod. "What did you bet if you won?" Rossi ask looking at Hotch.

"She would come next summer and help me with some cases on the side." Everyone smiled.

"That can't be so bad?" Peter asked. Olivia looked at him.

"He wasn't finished."

"She would also maybe think about transferring to the BAU." Hotch finished. Peter's face turned one of seriousness.

"Na uh." He said, going over to Hotch and taking Olivia from his arms and moving away, holding her bridal style.

"Get your own women to whip your team into shape. She already has one." This made everyone laugh. Peter slowly put Olivia down, keeping his arm around her shoulder. Olivia just shook her head. Her demeanor changed of one of confidence and stepped away from Peter.

"Good morning sir." Olivia said.

"Morning agent Dunham, I just wanted to come by and say goodbye to the BAU. I hope if ever you need any help, you won't hesitate to call and ask for our help again." Hotch stepped forward.

"Thank you sir and don't worry we won't hesitate to asked for help or visit." Broyles looked at him, shaking his hand. Broyles head tilted as he shook Hotchs' hand.

"Are you and Dunham siblings?" Was the question that came out of Broyles mouth which got everyone laughing, Hotch gave him a nod.

"Yes, how did you guess?" Broyles took a step back.

"The way you both hugged each other when you first saw each other; the way your demeanor changed when you went into the field. The way both of you carry a gun in your leg, I'm guessing you carry yours in your right because she carries hers in her left? And last, you and her share a spot in your eyes that are the same. I don't know what that spot means but you both have it." Olivia just kept smiling while the rest of both teams looked impress. Agent Rossi stepped forward.

"Agent Broyles, have you ever thought of the BAU?" Broyles looked at him a laughed, he turn to look at Olivia.

"Please tell me, that Walter didn't figure it out before any of them." Olivia gave him a nod. Broyles just put his hand on his face, shaking his head. He looked at Olivia again.

"How much money did you make off you brother this week?" This got a laugh from her, Astrid, Hotch and Peter. The others were clueless.

"Well you just helped me with thousand dollars more, thank you very much." Broyles just looked at Hotch shaking her head.

"I could have warned you but agent Dunham always shares her earning with those who help her win." Broyles said, waving everyone goodbye and leaving. Everyone looked at Olivia who took money out of her pocket.

"I already gave Walter his share in food, Emily, here's 50. Reid, my dear genius, here's your 50 and take 50, I knew from the start that you would ask." Reid blushed again and Emily looked proud for her 50.

"Where's my share of the bet?" Peter asked. Olivia just looked back at him, giving him a shrug of her shoulders.

"I'll figure it out when summer comes. That's not until the bet has to be paid anyway." Peter looked a little sad but gave her a nod. Hotch laughed and went to his sister's side.

"You know, that's not fair. You take all my money and then share it." Olivia smiles at him.

"I have confidence on my people and they deserve a reward for proving themselves."

"Can I ask how you chose who was going to ask when they did? You counted down twice." JJ step forward wanting to really know. Hotch looked at Olivia, already knowing the answer because when they did the bet they gave each other reason in why they chose that person.

"I have faith that Walter is able to make connections that aren't even there, so when they are there, he just needs some time, less than others, and name it. I knew Emily was going to catch up with the unfit information because I knew we were going to bump heads and she was going to want to get me back in some way. I chose Reid because I know his a genius and nothing gets put away until it's put away in its proper place. That's how I work and my group does too, so I knew. I counted down because I'm just that good." Olivia finished which got a punch from her brother Hotch.

"And Peter? When he guess? Did you know he was going to guess and the time he was going to put it all together?" Emily asked. Olivia looked at Hotch and smiled at him, than looked back at Emily.

"Yes. I knew it was going to be Peter and I knew once he had all the dots number, it wouldn't take him long for him to see the picture." Peter looked proud of himself.

"Don't get cocky, mister. Your father still beat you in guessing the connection between Hotch and I." Peters' face fell.

"I'm not going to live that down am I?" Olivia smiled at him, shaking her head. Morgan started laughing but Hotch got his attention.

"You aren't either, Morgan. Not only did Walter guess but you had neither of us betting on you finding the information, asking, or anything like that." Hotch said which shut Morgan right away.

"Ah, come on. I'm just not good at these things that aren't tangible." Olivia gave him a nod.

"But that's the point of this little game, Morgan and the rest of you. You have to see what isn't there. Sometimes it will be written out for you but others it won't. Some connections will be easy, others won't exist and you will have to either find it or make one, with no pictures or crime scene."

"That's what our job is half of the time, anyway. That's why we're on this side of reality. More than half the time, there is no reality and we have to make connections to the reality. It's fiction but making connections makes them real for some time before they go back to being fiction." Peter said.

"This is a huge reason why I like Fringe. You do amazing job at your job and finding killers but that's just too real for me." Astrid laughs at the irony. "I think people killing people are too real for my book, even if that sounds crazy." She adds.

"I have a question," Rossi step forward, "Hotch; you don't seem effected by their talks and their work. I imagine agent Dunham has told you about their work, do you believe it? Do you know about it?" Peter also steps forward.

"I also had that question. You seemed to know but I'm not sure if you do?" Hotch looked at Olivia who is looking right back at him, both smiling at each other.

"Simple answer, she's my sister and I'm her brother." Rossi and Peter look at them confuse. Everyone falls silent trying to think. Walter let's go of a huge breath frustrated at his son lack of brain cells this week. Astrid, at hearing Walter, understood. She hit her head with the palm of her hand. Everyone looked at her, waiting for the answer. She looks at Olivia and Hotch, giving them a nod.

"I get it." Everyone waits for her to continue but she doesn't. "It was great meeting you all. I hope we get to see each other again. Have a good flight. Agent Hotchner I hope to see you sometime next summer." She says, taking Walter and starting to walk away.

"Aren't you going to tell us?" Emily shouted but Astrid just kept walking. Hotch turned to Olivia.

"If I can't have you, I really want your assistant." Olivia shakes her head.

"Nope, she's mine. You have five people not including Penelope."

"You know Penelope?" Morgan asked. Olivia smiles at him. Hotch took his cell out and dialed a number.

"Penelope Garcia here, how can I help you sir?"

"I see you got caller ID." Olivia said, which made Penelope screamed, making her and Hotch laugh.

"Olive, when are you going to visit? Why haven't you called? Has Morgan been acting well? You haven't had to put any of them in line have you?" Olivia and Hotch are still laughing.

"Penelope, I have questions for you?"

"Ask away your highness." This got a laugh out of Hotch and Peter and even a chuckled from the group.

"Have you ever met me in person?"

"No, I haven't been so fortunate."

"About how many times have we talked to each other before?"

"I would say between 75 to 100 times."

"When did you find the connection between someone in the BAU and me?" Penelope was silent for a while.

"I think it was in the 50th call. I ask you if you were related to Gideon?" This got a laugh out of Hotch.

"Hey, that could have been a possibility?" Reid said.

"No, Reid. Not after hearing her temper with another agent while she's on the phone with you, waiting for the search to be finished; talk about breathing down you neck." She said the last part low but everyone still heard.

"What does that mean, Garcia?" Hotch ask which got Penelope backpedaling.

"Nothing sir, will that be all your questions, Olive?" Everyone was laughing now.

"That will be all. Oh one more thing, tell Gideon he owes me a house." Penelope gasped.

"Noooo, don't tell me it was the crazy old scientist who figured it out?" Olivia laughed.

"I won't tell you because you just did."

"Crap! Olive, Olive, my dear Olive." Penelope said in a singing voice.

"Don't start Penelope; I'll be waiting on your pay." Hotch laughed at this. How many other people had Olive won a bet against?

"Fine, I'll be mailing it out soon. Do me a favor and hit Reid up side his head, for me, won't you, Olive?" At this Reid looked scared and Morgan confuse.

"Baby, are you telling me that you didn't bet on me?" Morgan shouted at the phone.

"Hun, let's just face it, you're just not good in seeing the intangible." Penelope said which cause everyone to laugh and Morgan to huff.

"Oh, I see. I see you betrayed me."

"Oh, sug, you're good at your job but this… Hotch and Olive just have something that can't be seen just by anyone. Gideon hates to see them because his reminded that he didn't see it. Don't feel bad."

"You're not going to hit me, are you Olive?" Reid ask, shyly and using her nick name. Peter got a little jealous of him using her nick name. He had seen the kid warm his way to his Olivia's side through the week and he didn't like it.

"You better, Olive. I bet good money on him and he failed me." Penelope shouted which cause everyone to laugh.

"Aww, come on Garcia. Reid is just a kid, is not his fault he's a genius. Anyway I have adopted him; he's my dear genius now." This got Reid to blush and Hotch to laugh.

"Why haven't you adopted me?" Penelope asked a little hurt.

"Garcia, you can defend yourself and you also have a big mouth." This got Morgan laughing loudly.

"Shut it Morgan." Penelope said.

"Anyway, if I hear that you hurt my adoptive dear genius, you will have the privilege in meeting me."

"Olivia, you can't go adopting geniuses, you already have two." Peter said with a sad face.

"I got stuck with you two, don't you think is fair I choose one for once." Peter gave her his puppy look.

"Don't you love us? Are you going to throw us to the curve?"

"Don't worry sugar. I'll take you in. I don't know who you are but you have a mighty sexy voice." This got Peter to laugh and the rest to follow.

"Hey, sweetheart! What the heck are you doing inviting him over, you already have me?" Morgan shouted.

"I'm sorry Morgan. I just need a man who can help me win my money back and you're no good at that." This got everyone laughing and crying their eyes out.

"Don't worry Garcia; I'll give him your number if ever I throw him out. Reid you know where to come if ever they throw you out or if ever you want to take a vacation from them." Olivia said, going over to Reid giving him a kiss on the cheek. She step back and Peter pulled her to him, jealous again.

"Yeah, why don't you invite him from one crazy nut job to another crazier nut job?"

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks Olive." Reid said. Waving goodbye and heading to the SUV. The rest following. Rossi waited so Olivia step forward.

"I'm not kidding. You would do great at the BAU." Peter heard this and took a step forward, putting his hand on her back. Olivia gave him a nod and smile.

"I'm sure you aren't but I'm needed here now and probably in the foreseeable future. And I like it as well."

"Even the endless hours of papers and workload?" Rossi tease but Olivia smiled.

"Even the endless hours of papers and workload; I also like my team." Rossi gave her a chuckled.

"If ever you get bored, give us a called, we would love to make room for you." Olivia gave him a nod. Rossi shook her hand and Peter's before following his team. Peter step back as Hotch came over to Olivia and gave her one last hug.

"Start making arrangements for next summer." Olivia said which made Hotch chuckled.

"What am I going to do for two weeks?"

"I'm guessing one week, helping me with a case and the other we can either decide to go up north or down south." Hotch gave her a nod.

"It would be my pleasure. Let's try to make time to see each other again." Olivia chuckled.

"We always say this but it never happens." Hotch looks at her and chuckles himself.

"I know work just gets in the way." Olivia nods but Hotch looks up to see Peter and then back down at Olivia. "I have a feeling things will change soon though." Olivia raises her eyebrow.

"I know you've been hurt, Olive, but give him a chance when the time comes." Olivia closed her eyes.

"I'll try but things get too complicated at times." Hotch nodded.

"I know." He took a deep breath. "Thanks for not bringing up Haley or-" Olivia stopped him.

"No problem. Take care of yourself Hotch. I don't want to get that call telling me you collapse from exhaustion." Hotch chuckled.

"The same goes for you, Olive." They gave each other one last tight hug before letting each other go. Olivia wave the others goodbye and headed to her SUV as Peter stayed, shaking Hotchs' hand.

"You take care of her Bishop. I hear you hurt her, after she decides to give you a chance; you will wish you had never been born, understood?" Hotch told Peter with no trace of playfulness, all seriousness and threat; a threat, Peter knew he would keep.

"Don't worry, Hotch; when she's ready to give me a chance, I will be there to make sure she's happy." Hotch just shook his hand and let it go, walking away. Hotch had a feeling. He didn't understand the feeling but he knew. He didn't know how he knew but he did. Peter Bishop will be the one to break his sister heart. And what hurt Hotch the most, was that there would be nothing he could do, to stop it. It was out of his control and all of destinies fault.

_ FINISH _ FINI _ FIN _

* * *

This story was lots of fun to write, it has been on my hard drive since forever and decided to bite the bullet and post it. I hope you enjoyed it. I have also bee thinking of continuing this story but we will see. Thanks for reading. -N.A.A.T.


End file.
